


Cecilos!

by EliteFox707



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, GAY LOVE BABY, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteFox707/pseuds/EliteFox707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a surprise for Cecil, but so does Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecilos!

This is Night Vale  
A friendly desert community  
Where the sun is hot  
The moon is beautiful  
And the mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep.

 

Carlos the Scientist had come to Night Vale to study the weird anomalies that went on in that strange little town. He doesn't remember how he got there, he just got in his car and was there all of a sudden. 

He conducted his science, doing tests, taking notes, doing sciency things, occasionally going to the Arby’s to eat while watching the mysterious light’s beautifully choreographed(?) dances through the sky. He never counted on falling in love. He never counted on joining the community. He never counted on many things happening to him, but they still did. Such was the life of a scientist.

Cecil Palmer, the voice of Night Vale (and Carlos’s boyfriend) had just finished up his radio show, which is Carlos’s cue to wrap up his science and head home to his love. It was their anniversary today and Carlos had the perfect gift for his boyfriend.He entered their shared house to find a note on the counter

“Come into the bedroom for your present dearest Carlos”

Feeling an excitement grow inside him, he raced to the bedroom. He walked into a candlelit room, with Cecil clad in only the bedsheets. Carlos couldn’t get his lab coat and his other unimportant clothes off of him fast enough. He pounced on Cecil, kissing him all over, nibbling over his sensitive spots. Cecil flipped over, winking before going lower on the perfect Carlos. 

“Ahhh..Cec..” Carlos moaned. His hand gripped his hair and occasionally pulled, making Cecil moan, his baritone voice humming around his member. 

He couldn’t take it much longer. Grabbing Cecil gently, but with passion, he laid him down and positioned himself in front of his sweet ready entrance.  
“Ready?” He asked. Cecil could only moan in response. Carlos thrusted into him. Going slow to make sure Cecil got used to him at first, he then began to go faster, hitting that one particular spot.

“OH GOD! Carlos..right there!” Carlos pounded into the beautiful man under him aiming for the same spot. Cecil wasn’t going to last much longer, and going on the strangled moans and sloppy thrusts from the perfect man above him, Carlos wasn’t going to either. With few more thrusts, Cecil came, catching some of his essence onto to Carlos’s chest. A couple thrusts later, Carlos came into his beloved boyfriend. They rested for a bit, relishing in their post orgams. Cecil got up to blow out the candles and Carlos grabbed the gift for Cecil. 

“Cecil?”  
“Yes, my perfect Carlos?”  
“I have something to ask you”  
“Really? Me too. Shall we ask together?”

Carlos took a breath, as did Cecil

“Will you marry me?”  
“Will you marry me?”

They looked at each other. Carlos started to say something, then Cecil started to say something, and then they just hugged and laughed in each other's arms. Carlos slipped on the silver ring that had a purple stone embedded, while Cecil had gotten a simple gold band, engraved on the inside was “I think you’re neat”. They went back to their bed and cuddled, laughed and admired the other as the mysterious lights danced overhead as if in celebration.


End file.
